The Home
by BrownHoodie
Summary: For the past 2 years, Bella had been tortured and raped. Saved by Carlisle she is placed care. Alone, scared and holding more secrets than anyone could of imagined, can long term resident Edward break her walls. Is love in the air? ExB AxJ RxE
1. Chapter 1

Summary: At the age of 15, Bella swan is removed from her home and placed in Linden Lodge residential care home. Alone, scared and holding more secrets than anyone could of imagined, can long term resident Edward break her walls. Is love in the air? ExB AxJ RxE

I do not own Twilight – Stephanie Meyer does 

**Prologue **

We walked slowly down the middle of the road, our hands entwined and his fingers gently caressing the skins with his thumb. The rain poured down on us, my dress soaked and clinging to my curves, his tie loosened and shirt slightly see through. I smiled to myself and looked down in a blush. Of course he noticed, he always did and always said how he loved it so much when the blood rushed to my face. We could see the building of our school getting closer as we walked; his eyes know focused on my face which was staring at the floor. I still wasn't used to so much love directed in my direction and didn't meet his gazed until he stopped in the car park of the school building, the music from prom seeping out of the doors. I looked up at his and he smiled. I didn't really know how we ended up here. It wasn't where we were planning on walking, although technically we didn't have a clue where were going. Just wandering until it was time to return. Before they began to worry about us. Not because they cared, just because if we went missing they would get in trouble or whatever. I didn't really care.

"Should we go in?" He asked in his velvet voice. I laughed louder than I meant. I looked down at his wet clothes and back up to his face.

"You seriously think they would let us in! We're soaked." A grin was plastered at my face at his idiotic questions.

"It's a rite of passage. Wouldn't want you to miss out." He told me gently placing his hands on my waist. I didn't flinch away liked I used to; I was now more comfortable with his touch. He pulled my body up to his and held his face close to mine. My heartbeat increased as I tried to not break out into a massive grin.

"Well I'm going to have to miss otu. They won't let us in."

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly but kept his hands around my waist. "Just one dance." I nodded not being able to do anything else. I was lost completely lost in his gorgeous green eyes. He smiled at my lack of control. He knew very well he could dazzle me within a second and used it to get what he wanted. We could barely hear the music from inside, and I knew very well this wouldn't work out well. I could not dance in any way. I had never learnt and the one time I tried I ended up with a sprained ankle. I wrapped my around his neck pulling myself up so out faced were closer. He slowly started to sway and I went along with it, trying not to trip over my own feet. I managed that, but then ended up tripping over his slightly. He laughed as he held me up and stopped me from falling to the ground. Lifting my up slightly from the ground, his put me back down on his feet. I tried not to put too much pressure on them although it was quite useless. I didn't weight a lot and I doubted I would hurt him. I got comfortable as his feet began to move again, this time with mine placed gingerly over the top. I placed my head in the crook of his neck and I felt him breathe in the smell of my hair. He swayed more with the sound of the music and didn't stop even after the song finished and a more upbeat song began to play from inside the building.

He breathed out almost in annoyance that the moment was over and pulled back from me. I stepped down from his feet, making me even smaller than him. He bent his knees slightly, reaching my eye level. Slowly and almost torturously he moved his face closer to mine and gently placing his wet lips against mine, parting them slightly and engaged us in a slow passionate kiss. He pulled away after what seemed like a lifetime and we stayed close in each other's arm for a few more minutes.

"Maybe we should head home?" He asked I glared at the choice of wording he used.

"Fine, maybe we should go back to **The** home" He said laughing at me stubbornness and putting extra emphasis on "the". Although it had been a place where I lived for more than a year, I still didn't class it as home. I never would.

"Two weeks." I whispered to him

"Two weeks." He replied. Two weeks until I was free from the prison that was linden Lodge residential care. Two weeks until we could leave together and forget the past behind us. Get on with our lives. Together.

I laced my fingers around his as we walked back the way we just came from, listening to the music in the background slowly fade into silence. The only sound that followed us was the soft patter of the rain which was slowly beginning to decline in power. The clouds covered the sky blocking the stars away from our eyes, but we continued to stare up as we walked. It was starting to get cold, and I could feel shivers running up my spine every now and again. Edward noticed as well and removed his hands from mine, placing his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer as we walked. Of course he was soaked as well, but his body heat helped slightly and I gladly pushed my body closer to him. Content in the moment and the closeness of the two of us, I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent and smiling to myself.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been a while 

I don't own twilight

I really have to go but want to update. Sorry if it is rushed, I will come back and most likely edit it later.

**CPOV**

I didn't know a lot about the situation only that they needed a doctor as soon as possible because of a tip of about some underage girls being held against their will and possibly injured. I wasn't really filled in, just followed the ambulance until we reached where we needed to be. There were a few police cars in front of us and I was told to wait outside as the police pushed down the door and all I could here was the commotion inside the old building. Yelling and shouting of officers reading the marauders to the offenders. I was too intent listening in to what was happening inside I didn't realize I was being ushered into the building until an officers broke me out of my trance. I stepped into the building resisting the urge to cover my nose at the smell.

"There's only one girl, she through here." He told me in a hushed tone as we stopped outside a door with a few officers standing hesitantly just inside the door, unsure of what to do. I stepped in and surveyed the room. A girl who looked around 15 was in the corner of the room wearing nothing but a loose fitting ripped and dirty t-shirt. I felt invasive as I looked over her body for any obvious injured before telling the officers to leave. One passed a blanket to me before I was left alone with girl. At first I thought she was possibly out cold, but I saw her eyes flicker slightly as she lay limp on the floor, most likely very exhausted and possibly not aware of what was happening. I approached at a very slow pace and crouched down on the floor a few meters away watching her.

"Hello?" I questioned in the softest and least threatening voice I could manage. He eyes moved more before her body suddenly came to life. She flung herself into a sitting position, grimacing in possible pain before her eyes met mine. She shook slightly before pushing herself back until she was against the wall behind her, fear evident in her eyes. I didn't move or say anything as her eyes looked me over, seeing if I was a threat but after a few moments she didn't relax in anyway and her eyes returned to the floor, her arms wrapping around her naked body.

"My names Carlisle." I told her "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to make sure your Ok. I'm a doctor."

She looked up at me but I noticed her eyes flicker towards the door and I was cautious that she might try and make a run for it. I looked around to see an officer at the door watching the scene. I looked at him intently, telling him silently to leave before looking back at the girl.

"There police officers. They just want to make sure your safe." I told her as I heard the officer leave and her eyes returned to me.

"Can I come any closer?" I asked and her arms tightened around the legs which she had pulled to her chest. I figured that was a no, but she nodded slightly. It was just a small movement of her head but I sure that It was a nod. I moved forwards slowly until I was just in front of her, still crouched down so I was only slightly above her. I extended my arm towards her to see how she would react and she didn't move as I gently placed it on her cheek. I rubbed my thumb gently across the bruised skin in a caring way and she looked up at me with wide eyes. Her eyes fluttered closed as she moved her face against my palm. I smiled slightly and waited for her to open her eyes before I removed my hand. I unfolded the blanket which I had in my hands and asked permission before I advanced to wrap the blanket around her shoulders. She seemed to tense as I leaned over her to put it behind her back. I moved back into my crouching position slightly in front of her.

"What's your name honey?" I asked.

"Bella." She told me and I was relieved she had spoken. Her voice was hoarse and she let out a few coughs after speaking.

"I need to get you to hospital." I told her "Can you walk?" I had a stretcher waiting but it would be easier for her to be able to walk out of the room herself. I also wanted to see how hurt she was. She was thin and looked dehydrated. She shook her head and coughed a little bit more. I waited for it to pass before asked whether it would be ok for me to carry her. She seemed hesitant and untrusting but finally agreed and I approached her once again. She loosened the grip around her legs as I slipped my arms behind her back. I pulled the blanket until she was completely covered and put my hands under the crook of her legs lifting her up against my body. She was tense and I held her there, not moving for a while. She shifted and her head fell against my chest.

"It's ok Bella. Sleep." I whispered to her as I saw her eyes begin to droop. I could feel the police officers eyes on me as I brought her limp body out of the room. The ambulance was waiting as I left the building and I placed her body gently down onto the ready stretcher. She was attached to machines as the doors were closed and the vehicle began to drive of towards the hospital. I wasn't needed in the ambulance and I knew that when I arrived. They had wanted me to some along because I worked with kids as well as being a doctor. Myself along with my wife owned Linden Lodge residential care home and I spent any time that wasn't at the hospital with children ages 12 – 18. The assumed I would be good with the scared and emotionally scarred girls they thought were inside the building and I suppose they were right. Shortly after the ambulance left, the police cars left with the filth that had hurt Bella and I was glad she was safe and they were going to be behind bars. Officer Grant came up behind me breaking me out of my thoughts and he gave me a thankful smile.

"Do you know who she is?" I asked

"Isabella Swan." He told me in a factual tone. "She ran away from a care home a few months ago. No one had seen her since; I'm guessing they never let her out." I grimaced at the thought of a poor innocent girl being held captive and hurt in such as way.

"So she'll be going back into care?" I asked and he nodded without saying anything else before leaving me to my thoughts again. I checked my watch and realized I should be returning home, glad I had done my bit.

**Please review**

**The next couple chapters will be based around Bella, and it obviously isn't the last time she will be seeing Carlisle. **


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

It was all my fault. In the first place I was stupid enough to tell my teacher what my mum had hit me a few times. It wasn't a large amount only when she was angry or when I did something wrong, but when it happened it was because of me. If I was just good then none of it would have happened. I turned up at school with a purple bruise on the side of my face because she was too drunk to realize it was going to be an obvious mark.

The teacher then called social services and I believed her when she said she would help me. Reluctantly, I went with her to the foster home only to then be bullied and treated like a five year old. I was in fact 12 at the time and after one of the older girls decided to beat me up a little, I decided to leave. That was my second mistake which lead me to where I am now. I've been here for 2 years, enough to know how it works and to know that I was never getting out.

His name was Jason and he offered me a place to sleep on my third night of being by myself. By that time I had realized I shouldn't have left the home but I was too far away to find my way home. I was hungry and cold and in the shadowed ally, he seemed like a nice enough person. I was wrong.

By now, I had learnt to hide in my mind when it happens. Dissociate myself from the world and wait for it to be over. I had done it so many times but the initial pain remained until I could free my mind and I had done it so many times that I didn't even notice he had been pulled off me. Wait! _Pulled off me?_

I saw movement in the corner of my eye and then a soft voice. I moved my eyes to see a fairly young man crouched on the floor. Fear flashed through my body as I came back into reality. It usually wasn't a good thing if someone was pulled off before he had finished. Was I in trouble? Who is this?

I pushed myself into a sitting position and a shudder went through my body as I desperately pushed my body towards the wall behind me, my eyes remaining on this mystery man as I wrapped my arms around my naked body.

"My name is Carlisle." He told me, his voice patronising "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to make sure you're Ok. I'm a doctor."

_A doctor?_ I looked him over; he had what looked like a medical bag in his hands but I still wasn't sure. I saw movement come from behind him and looked over his shoulder to see another man standing there. Another shock of fear went through me and the doctor, Carlisle must have noticed because he turned to face where I was looking and after a few seconds the other man left and he returned his gaze to me.

There police officers. They just want to make sure your safe." He said before pausing, contemplating something. "Can I come any closer?"

The grip on my legs tightened as he watching me cautiously. As I did, a sharp pain came to my stomach and I repressed the urge to wince. I looked up at him; he didn't seem to want to hurt me and had said he was a doctor. I decided to test it, tell him he could come closer and if it turned out I couldn't trust him then I could try, _try_ to make it to the door. I could feel the breeze from the main door coming in the room which meant it was opened. I nodded my head slightly although I wasn't sure if he saw it.

Apparently he did as he slowly approached me, still crouched on the floor. His hand raised and a tensed as I expected a blow. It didn't come; instead his hand rose to my face and placed it gently, almost not touching, on my cheek. My eyes fluttered closed at the soft and caring gesture and I felt his thumb run across my cheek. I opened my eyes after a few seconds and he removed his hand before unfolded the blanket his hand in his hands. He asked permission before he leant forward to wrap the blanket around me. As he advanced closer I froze up due to instinct but his simply put it around my shoulders before moving back to his previous position.

"What's your name honey?" He asked in a soft trusting voice.

"Bella." I said, shocked by how hoarse my voice was, cough's erupted from my throat for a few seconds before I managed to stop them.

"I need to get you to hospital." He told me "Can you walk?". Hospital sounded good. A nice bed and no more daily visits. I could probably walk, I just didn't want to. I wanted to sleep because I was tired. I shook my head.

"May I?" He asked, moving forward slightly. I was hesitant but decided to let him. I loosened the grip around my legs as he approached me from the side. He slid a arm around my back, the blanket the only barrier between the skin. He pulled it so it was covering my body before placing his hands underneath my legs and pulling me up to his chest. I tensed at such close body contact before I let my head fall against his chest.

I was cold, his body was warm as I listened to his chest. This comfort was fatherly, something I had never had. I felt my eyes begin to droop as exhaustion over took me.

"It's Ok Bella. Sleep." He told me and I willingly closed my eyes although did not fall asleep straight away. I felt his body move as he walked and we quickly hit fresh air, making me even colder. My mind became less and less focused as I let sleep over come as I was placed on a soft surface and out of his arms.

**A/N : Sorry it took so long and sorry there is no more advancement in the story, I just wanted to get Bella POV ******


	4. Chapter 4

EsPOV

Carlisle and I had managed to pull some string that meant when Bella was better; she could be placed under our care at Lindon Lodge, after finding out that she was brought to the hospital in Forks, a few minutes away from the home. Carlisle had left rather suddenly after an urgent call which left the whole of the house curious as I stayed behind with Becca, one of the other workers to keep everything in check.

He didn't return until later that night but the sombre look on his face kept everyone from questioning him and it was only after everyone had gone to bed that we talked and he told me what had happened to the poor girl. The description of her bruised and battered body brought tears to my eyes as we lay in bed, the rest of the house silent.

The following day was Monday so everyone else was at school apart from Edward, suspended until next week. Carlisle had called me, shocked to find one of his patients was Bella and I had asked if I could come and see her, even if she wasn't awake. It was after the first visit I talked to Carlisle about where her foster placement would be. His Job and out Linden Lodge residential care's reputation meant it wasn't that hard to talk to the social workers about her coming to stay with us.

I stayed the rest of the morning by her bed, her limp body shifting ever now and again, the bruises on her face prominent about her deathly pale complexion. It was pointless to talk to her as it was likely she wouldn't hear me, but I did it anyway. I told her about the home, the kids staying there and about Carlisle. It was only after I returned from getting lunch I saw her begin to stir more than she had the rest of the day. I gently placed a soothing hand on her cheek and stroked it softly, shocked when her face rubbed against it as she regained consciousness.

**BPOV**

I remembered my head resting on the stretcher before the darkness overtook me and my body went limp but slowly I was gaining some consciousness. Everything felt fuzzy and peaceful and the soft sound I could hear felt like it was coming from far away. I could feel something over my cheek, a hand with the thumb gently grazing over my cheekbone.

I didn't want to wake up, in the confides of my own mind I was safe and unharmed but I could feel the world slowly come back to me as the hand on my face began to feel more and more real. I shifted and laid there for a moment. It was like in the morning when you didn't have to wake up so you laid their eyes closed, not even bothering to open them. The hand on my cheek remained pulling my eyes open to reveal the face of a gorgeous woman.

Her hand slipped of my cheek and rested on the bed and I stared at her. Her soft heart shaped had wavy hair draped around it, resting softly on her shoulders. Her brown eyes filled with compassion making her seem trustworthy. She didn't say a word as I looked her over. No woman had every hurt me, but then again no woman had ever stopped what was happening to me.

My eyes then flickered around the rest of the room. A hospital? Movement in the corner of the room, switched my attention to a man entering the room. I tensed on instinct and he approached the end of the bed, not looking up or saying a word. My breathing increased as he picked up the chart on the end of my bed. If he was a doctor, he wouldn't hurt me. Right? I thought back to when I was forced to 'played doctor'. I shuddered as I stared at him. A loud cough from next to me made me flinch as I looked back the lady sat next to my bed. She look.... angry?. She was glaring at the man and I must have looked terrified because when the man's eyes rested on me, he slowly backed out of the room looking nervous. I continued to stare at the door even after he had left until a hand rested on my arm, breaking me from the trance.

'He's just an intern dear." She told me, the anger from a few moments ago gone. I nodded slowly, not trusting my voice but more importantly, not fully trusting her.

"My name's Esme. What's yours?" I looked in her eyes. She knew my name, otherwise why would she be sitting here with me. She wanted me to talk, that was obvious.

"Bella." I told her, looking away from her eyes and shocked by the sound of my voice. I realized then how dry my throat was as coughs erupted through my body. Each cough irritated my throat even more making me cough again. I pushed my body up as I coughed, noticing how much everything ached when I moved. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the chair was now empty and flinched when I realized Esme was now on the other side of the bed, a cup of water in her hands.

I took it and tried to be careful as I brought it to my lips. I failed as another cough shook my body, water spilling onto the bed. I felt a hand on my back and tensed. It didn't move but slowly began to rub circles into my back. I sipped the water slightly and enjoyed the feel of it running down my sore throat. I took more and didn't realize that I had begun to gulp it down and it was quickly gone.

Only a small cough now came out of my mouth and my body hunched over and went limp as I took deep breathes glad not to have the interruption of coughs every second. I could still feel the hand rested on the small of my back. She took the cup from my hand and pulled my hair away from my face and tucked up behind my ear and looked at my face. I avoided her eye contact and tried not to flinch at her touch.

A hand rested on my shoulder and pulled me back. I let her lead me until my head was rested against the cushions of the bed. She slipped the hand out from behind my back and pulled the bed covers up. The bed was soft under my tense and hurt body and I shifted against the soft material.

"Are you ok?" She asked me as she walked around the bed and sat back down on the bed. I was surprised at how much my coughing fit had weakened me. I slowly nodded my head and rested my head fully on the cushion.

"Are you tired?" Again I nodded softly as I felt the peace lack of connection with the world overcome me.

"Sleep." She told me, a hand coming up to rest once more on my cheek. My eyes fluttered closed but not before I heard a knock at the door.

**Please review. : )**


End file.
